minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stevie Balginio
Stevie Balginio, also known as The Hero, The First Minecraftian, was an early human who went with Minedalf, The Diamond Wizard, Dew, Larwin and Morin to defeat the dark lord/ monk/professor to defend Minecraftia from going into darkness. Appearance Stevie is basically the Steve skin in minecraft, with old fashioned lord of the rings based clothes. Adventure At first, Stevie's mother, Malika, refused for Stevie to go on the adventure. But after a considerable amount of thought, she let the 13 year old go. Minedalf, Dew, Morin, Larwin and Stevie headed towards the woods where they set up camp. The next morning, the 5 went into a cave where they encountered Creeparre packs. They were ambushed and Larwin was killed and burned in lava. After the ambush, they headed up a hill into The Forbidden Mineshaft. There, they found a row of wooden slabs written in diary form reading: "We've searched. Nothing. Its coming. The leader's not far. Hes coming. Hes the professor. Hes coming. Hes a monk. Killer Monk. Professor and Monk. His men... The Undead. I'll die. We searched for the diamonds. They're gone. I don't know whats happening. Its endless. I'll say it. The professor. Professor Al....". The writing was finished at Al, even though Al didn't mean anything. Nonetheless, they went on when Dew was taken out of the blue and went missing. With three left, they headed up there Dead Mountains, where they saw victims of the unknown professors evil doings. They suddenly saw Dews dead body there and headed on with only three left. Stevie was ambushed by the professors men and he, Minedalf and Morin fought them off. They headed towards "The Lab" in which it was an underground grotto where zombie pigmen and creatures from the Nether entered Minecraftia via Nether Portal. About 50 Nether Portals were set up, with about 10,000 zombie pigmen. The three fought through the crowd of Pigmen until they sought and found the professor, revealing himself as Professor Alirim/Brother Jose. He attacked Minedalf and Morin and fought an epic battle with Stevie, Stevie only to be hit to the ground. With the professor ready to kill Minedalf, Stevie could only do one thing: Sacrifice himself. He took out one block of TNT and ran at will towards the professor, lighting it and blowing himself and the professor up, Minedalf blown back and stunned while an injured Morin watched. The platform beneath the two collapsed and they both fell into lava. Stevie blew up and his remains sank into the lava, the professor havig the same fate. The large TNT explosion began to implode the hideout, and Minedalf and Morin narrowly escaped. Now, with Stevie dead, the two mourned and walked back, which took 6 months(the original trip THERE took about a year, but on the way back, they were much faster). Stevie's bravery earned him a statue. His mother, Malika, was proud of him. Legacy The legacy of Stevie left many stunned and made Stevie a worldwide phenomenon in Minecraftia. Category:Characters